This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall purpose of this project is to determine the effect of maternal high fat/calorie diet and metabolic health on the developmental programming of metabolic systems in the liver and muscle. These studies are focusing on the reprogramming of the insulin signaling, lipogenesis/lipolysis, and gluconeogenesis pathways. Our role in these studies is primarily supportive through assistance with the animal management and obtaining samples.